Communication network based messaging takes several forms including real-time direct voice or text-based communication between two or more people using personal computers, telephones, cell phones, smart phones or other mobile devices or asynchronous communications involving text, images, voice or other media. The users' text or other media is conveyed over one or more networks, such as the Internet (e.g., using a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP)), an intranet, a cellular network, an IEEE 802.11 network and numerous other types of networks. Some common examples of messaging are instant messaging with clients, short message service (SMS) messages, e-mails, picture messaging, voice messaging, etc. In the case of SMS messages or e-mails, a sender may send a message without regard to the ability of a recipient to receive the message. The message may be delivered immediately or may be stored on a device in a network, e.g., a message server, until such time and the recipient becomes available or actively retrieves the message from the server.